


He Pulls Away

by Alice_on_Elm_Street



Series: Waiting for Superman [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Minor Violence, Not together YET, Pining Keith (Voltron), Secret Identity, kind of, they're working on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_on_Elm_Street/pseuds/Alice_on_Elm_Street
Summary: She’s watching the taxi driver, he pulls away





	He Pulls Away

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Momozerii’s #herovillainklance AU. Go check them out on Instagram! https://www.instagram.com/momozerii/?hl=en
> 
> Here's the info from their AU:
> 
> Keith is a hero known as Lupis. He is not a well recognized hero like The Champion, but he has a high success rate on missions. He has retractable claws and increased agility/strength.
> 
> Lance is a villain known as Frost. He has never injured people permanently and has a surprising amount of support due to his openly joyful attitude and low casualty count. He can turn his body into ice and use it as a weapon and defense.

“Watch that thing’s tail!”

 

Lupis dove to one side as Dino-Breath brought it’s tail down again, smashing the car the cay-boy been perched on and two others. Lupis covered his head as shard of glass and metal were strewn across the street.

 

Lance watched from his place sitting cross-legged on the railing of the bank rooftop. He sighed. Of all the better ways he could be spending his time, here he was, babysitting Lotor’s latest experiment, Project something-something-something. Lotor has told Lance the name but the ice-wielder hadn’t bothered to remember. Besides, Dino-Breath was funnier and far more accurate. That thing had nasty breath, like something that hadn’t seen oral hygiene since the Jurassic era. Its tail was the real menace, though. One swing could take out several cars and a shop front. Similar enough to a T-Rex, but leaner, with a longer face but just as many teeth.

 

He watched several people flee as it snatched up a parked car and crunched it between its jaws, bit and pieces raining down. Lupis scrambled up the side of a building and launched himself at the creature. Sharp claws dug into Dino-Breath’s shoulder and it howled, sending the car crashing to the ground. It thrashed and flailed and the cat-boy hung on desperately.

 

_Well that was dumb_ , Lance thought. What did that stupid cat think he was going to accomplish? He could hear the Champion yelling something but couldn’t make out what he was saying. Lance sighed again and leaned forward on his elbows, resting his chin in his palms. He was so bored. It wasn’t like he even had to do anything. Dino-Breath would rampage and do its thing while the others robbed the bank, and then they’d head back to base. _B-o-o-o-r-r-r-i-i-i-n-g_.

 

Lupis yelped when Dino-Breath finally shook him free, sending him tumbling across the street. He staggered to his feet, dazed and disoriented. The Champion screamed.

 

“LUPIS!”

 

No time.

 

Lupis flew through the air like a limp ragdoll when the tail connected with the right side of his body and Lance winced when he saw him hit the wall of the half-finished building across the street, bounce, and slump to the ground. Dino-Breath’s tail circled around again and took out three steel supports in one go chasing after the Champion. The building groaned and shifted on its foundation, some upper walls crumbling and supports beginning to bend under the weight.

 

_SHIT! This was not the plan!_

 

Lance jumped to his feet, balancing on the railing as he gazed down at the chaos. If that building came down now, people would be killed. The onlookers, with phones still aimed at the fight of course, were beginning to flee from the debris. Except for Lupis. The purple hero lay still where he had fallen, unmoving as the building began to collapse around him. _What do I do?_ , Lance thought. _I can’t leave him there. He’ll die!_

 

A loud groan echoed through the air and he no longer had time to think. Stupid cat! He leapt off the rail, casting ice down the side of the bank into a ramp. He slid down and flipped off the end, summersaulting through the air to land on the sidewalk in front of the impending collapse. Another blast encased several bent supports in ice. He took off running into the building, eyes locked on the cat-boy sprawled on the ground. He could hear the ice cracking behind him. _That won’t hold for long_ , he thought, frowning. _Need to make this fast_.

 

He dropped to his knees when he reached the hero and shook him. “Hey, fur-ball! Time to wake up!” Lupis groaned but otherwise didn’t move. Carefully, Lance pressed his hands around his neck and down his spine. _Everything seems okay. He can’t stay here_. Lance turned him over onto his back and had started to pick him up when the sounding of shattering ice made his head shoot up.

 

The metal groaned and bent and suddenly everything was coming down too fast. His eyes landed on the several pipes running back towards the construction equipment. _Water_ , he realized. It’s my only shot. Looking down at the hero again, he laid him back on the ground and ran towards the pipes. A sharp blade of ice formed around his hand and he sliced down. Water burst from the pipes and rushed around the cement foundation. _Only one shot at this_.

 

Lance thrust his hands into the stream of water and ice shot out. It swept through the building and curled up around the beams, twisting towards the sky. Lance panted. His muscles strained and his heart beat faster. Thick spirals of ice weaved through the supports and intertwined with each other like vines. His vison wavered. _Just a little more_. The groans of metal died and the sounds of crumbling drywall faded.

 

_Just_

_A little_

_More…_

_…_

_..._

_…_

_…beep…_

_…beep…_

_…beep…_

_…beep…_

_…beep…_

_…beep…_

 

Lance groaned and fumbled beside him for his alarm clock. Instead a metal tray crashed to the floor, jolting him awake. He wasn’t in his bedroom. His bedroom was never this clean. Or dull. The sound of bustling people in the hall filtered in and he blinked. _A hospital. I’m in a hospital_. A sense of dread swept through him and he immediately brought his hands to his face. Tan skin. He looked down. Hospital gown. No costume. _How…?_

 

“That was a close one, you know.”

 

Lance’s eyes darted up to the pretty nurse standing in the doorway. He must have looked as confused as he felt because, for only a second, her skin flickered blue. “Acxa?”

 

“Molly, technically, at least for the moment. The real one should be hear in a second so I’ll make this quick.” She stepped up next to him, pretending to look over the charts on the clipboard as she spoke. “You passed out after that stunt you pulled and we managed to just barely get you out of there before anyone got close enough to see you change back. We got you changed and dropped you here. They think you were caught in the beast’s path.” She paused, thumbing a page idly, before whacking him over the head with the clipboard.

 

“Ow! What was that for?!” Lance rubbed the spot and glared at her.

 

“What do you think? You could have been exposed! You could have been killed!” She planted her hands on her hips. “What if your little trick didn’t work? Using up all your strength like that, pushing yourself so hard, you’d have passed out and then the whole thing would have come crumbling down on top of you!”

 

“And what was I supposed to do?” Lance asked. “Let it fall? People would have died! If can do something about that, why wouldn’t I?”

 

Acxa sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I understand that but you can’t just…” She trailed off when voices drifted in from outside the door. “Look, I have to go. Just, don’t do that again, alright?” Before Lance could even respond, she had bolted towards the window, shifted form, and taken flight. Seconds later, a nurse with the same face, Acxa had said her name was Molly, entered with a familiar face close behind.

 

“Keith?”

 

“Lance!” His roommate rushed beside him. “Are you ok? They said you got caught in the fight! What were you even doing there?!”

 

Lance released a nervous laugh and shrugged. “Lunch break?” He frowned. “Forget me, what happened to you?” He reached up, letting his fingers brush over the bandages wrapping his head. Keith flinched back.

 

“Oh, um, I had to run an errand nearby and that thing clipped me with its tail. It’s nothing, really.”

 

“Actually, you have a minor concussion and should still be in your room, Mr. Kogane,” the nurse said, tapping her pen against her clipboard.

 

Lance gave him a sharp look. “Dude, are you serious? You have a concussion and you’re running around the hospital?”

 

Keith blushed and crossed his arms over his chest. “I was worried, so sue me.”

 

“How did you know I was here, anyways?”

 

Keith’s blush grew. “Uh, you’re kind of listed as my emergency contact. Which is a little awkward when we’re both in the hospital.”

 

“…oh…” _Oh? That’s all you can say? Oh?_ _I mean, I knew Keith didn’t really have any family but still..._

 

“Did you hear what Frost did?”

 

Lance blinked, startled out of his thoughts, and quickly shook his head. “Huh? No, what happened?”

 

“He stopped a building from collapsing. Saved a ton of people.” Lance felt his heart swell. “I heard someone say that he rescued that Lupis guy. The one that’s been around the Champion lately? It’s crazy...”

 

Keith wasn’t really looking at him. His eyes were distant, unfocused, like he was in deep thought. Lance reached for him. “Keith?”

 

“Alright,” The nurse, Molly, stepped up to the bed. “Mr. Mclain, you need to rest and I have to examine you. Mr. Kogane, you need to return to your room for further observation.” Keith shook his head, like he was waking up. He opened his mouth to protest but the nurse shot him a look that made him shrink back.

 

“Whatever. I’ll talk to you later Lance. Rest up, ok?” He clapped him on the shoulder and Lance reached up to squeeze his hand, missing how Keith’s cheeks darkened.

 

“You too. No more running around the hospital like a crazy man.” Keith laughed and returned the squeeze before he pulled away and headed back to his room. Lance watched him go, Keith’s unfocused expression flickering in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what powers they have planned for everyone else so I just made Acxa into a shapeshifter.


End file.
